Long Road Ahead
by hope-is-klaroline
Summary: AH/AU Caroline Forbes is just a regular girl on a road trip heading to California. What happens when she meets a man name Klaus on her journey? Caroline always loved the expediton, but never expected how shocking it can become. Fluff/Dark.
1. The Diner

**Authors Note: This is my first ever oneshot/story for Klaus and Caroline. Please note I'm only sixteen so some of my words may be off. I'm not the best writer out there; this story is mostly off inspiration. But nevertheless please Enjoy! And I'll see you at the bottom.**

Caroline always loved the warm summer air breeze every time she drove to her destination. But this time she felt different. She found herself getting more hot and sweaty than usual. It was probably because she was so nervous she thought to herself. Her best friend Elena wanted her to come to California for important news. Caroline had no choice but to take a road trip. She could have flown but Caroline always loved the journey instead of the actual destination. Looking at her watch, she realized it was three o'clock. She hadn't eaten since this morning. Maybe now it was the time.

She saw a sign labeled "Diner" on her next exit. As she exited the highway and parked her car, Caroline got out hesitantly; her mom was the sheriff where she was from. She always warned her about empty places like these. Still, Caroline opened the door to the diner, soon enough the hostess of the diner greeted her.

"Hi my name is Amy can I get you a booth or table?"

Caroline put on her brightest smile that she had even though she was tired from all the driving. "Yes please" Caroline said politely.

Amy directed her towards a booth next to a window. Caroline sat down still unsure of her surroundings. Amy gave her a menu and left her alone to look it over. Her hands were so shaky, she wished her anxiety would stop but it didn't. "I'm fine" she whispered to herself.

"Did you say something?" she heard a man say. Caroline looked up shock and surprised, she heard the most amazing accent. At first she thought she was daydreaming until she looked up from her menu and saw a man standing by her booth.

"I'm sorry? She asked "I said did you say something sweetheart" he asked again. "Oh well... I guess it's not important" he then proceeded to sat in front of her.

"Can I help you? She asked sounding more annoyed than she intended. She was just so angry that a stranger would have the audacity to sit in front of her without her permission. What does he want she wondered.

"Don't fret love, I just thought you would want the company" said the stranger as he waved his hand smirking. That's when she noticed he had the most perfect dimples she had ever seen. "Well… thanks I guess" with nothing to say she looked back at her menu.

Amy then came over "Do you know what you want Hun?" the waitress asked. "I'll just have a burger and fries" Caroline said. Amy nodded and left them alone. Caroline shifted in her seat.

"So what's your name?" Caroline asked curiously. He must want something she thought. "The name is Klaus" said the stranger.

What kind of name is that she thought to herself. "I'm Caroline" she gave him a small smile.

Even though she just met him Caroline was surprised that she was finding herself more comfortable in the Diner. Caroline looked at him. "So it's obvious that you're not from here by your accent" she pointed out. She remembered that the best way her mother taught her about survival was to ask a lot of questions.

"Good eye" he mused.

She could tell he was joking by the sound of his tone. Caroline found herself smiling for the first time today. Klaus answered "I'm from the U.K and I moved to the states when I was really young" he responded. "How come?" she urged "Well someone is eager to get to know me" Klaus responded.

Caroline blushed. "I'm just curious is all; I think it's fair that if you want to sit in my booth you can at least tell me about yourself, she said.

Klaus looked straight into her eyes Caroline could have sworn she saw sadness. Maybe his past was something he didn't like to talk about. Which was understandable since she didn't like to talk about hers either.

"Hey... its fine you don't have to tell me if you don't want to" she stammered. Out of nowhere Amy came back out with her food. For a second Caroline forgot that she even ordered food.

"Tell you what sweetheart, I need a ride how about you give me one and I'll tell you everything you want to know" he challenged.

Caroline thought about it, she just met this stranger named Klaus it would break every code her mom told her years ago. She didn't know if he was serial killer or worse but there was something about him. Caroline was going to figure it out. "Amy!" Caroline shouted. "Can I take my meal to go?"

**Authors Note: Did you like it?! I really tried my best. Like I said I kind of left it open to see if people really like it I'll turn it into a full blown story. 20+ Reviews and I'll write the next part ASAP. Thank you!**


	2. Tennessee

**Auth****or's Not****e: Hi everyone! I'm back. Now I know this is a quick update but I had so much inspiration you have no idea. It is longer like I promised. I really think your going to like this chapter. So please, Enjoy! I'll see you at the bottom. **

Klaus was in a small town in Tennessee, the best thing he needed right now was a drink. As he entered the run down bar he notices that it was empty. "Typical" he scoffed of course no one was going to get a drink at eleven o'clock in the morning. Granted some people should have been in here for Lunch hour, but considering he was in a small town he didn't think much of it. Nevertheless he took a seat at the bar.

The bartender came up and asked him "What can I get you?" Klaus looked at him and replied "Your oldest scotch".

The bartender looked at Klaus like he was crazy. "A bit early don't you think?" Klaus was annoyed "Listen here..." Klaus shifted his eyes to the bartender's name tag "Matt Donovan, pour that drink or I'll do it myself" he hissed.

Not wanting to anger him more Matt poured the drink and gave it to him. Klaus took a large gulp right away. He always liked the way his alcohol burn going down his throat. Matt should have left him alone but he was curious. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"No, I want my peace and quiet" he grumbled. Matt didn't push him any further after that and walked away. Klaus didn't want to be reminded about the past, but he had no choice.

**_Mystic Falls, Virginia _**

**_June 2012_**

**_He was in a hospital "I'm sorry Mr. Mikaelson" the nurse trailed off. _**

**_He had just found out his brother Henrik was dead. A doctor came out and told him "I'm sorry, the injuries were severe, and he has lost a lot of blood from the impact." This was hit fault, he killed his own brother. He heard the doors from the center of the hospital burst open. His sister and older brother came rushing in. _**

**_"Oh my God what happened?!" _**

**_The doctor pulled his sister Rebekah aside and told her everything. "Your brothers were in a car accident." _**

**_"No…" Rebekah whispered._**

**_This couldn't be happening. His older brother Elijah had a straight face but you could tell by the look in his eyes that he was in pain._**

**_Klaus sat down on one of the chairs in the waiting area. He put his head in his hands, he wanted to stay strong. But he couldn't help the tear that slid from his eye. Elijah came closer and put his hand on his shoulder. He needed some reassurance, this wasn't his fault. It was an accident. _**

**_"I want to see him" he demanded. _**

**_"See who?" the doctor asked. "The person that was stupid enough to drink and drive" he hissed. _**

**_The doctor nodded, "Of course". Klaus got up and followed the doctor to a room. _**

**_Rebekah was still crying hysterically, Elijah went over to her and hugged his dear sister. "Everything will be fine, I promise". _**

**_Klaus went into a small room, the doctor left and shut the door behind him. The echoes from the door slam reminded how real this was. Klaus looked at the pathetic person who ended his younger brother's life. Even though he ended it, Klaus will never admit it, but felt that everything was his fault._**

**_ The man on the chair looked up. "Listen, I'm sorry I shouldn't have been drinking" the man said._**

**_ He got up from the chair and came closer to Klaus. He took his hand out, ready for a handshake. "I'm Tyler Lockwood, no hard feelings right?"_**

**_ Klaus glared at him, all he felt was rage. He grabbed Tyler by the collar and slammed him to the wall. _**

**_"Because of you I'll never get to see my brother again, to see him graduate, to see him get married, this is YOUR fault" he spat. _**

**_Tyler looked at Klaus, "I said I was sorry what do you want me to say" he retorted. _**

**_Klaus smirked "I don't want you to say anything, because you see you won't live to say another word". _**

**_Klaus gave him the hardest punch to the jaw; He then grabbed Tyler by the neck with both hands suffocating him. Tyler's eyes started to roll back and soon enough he collapsed on the floor._**

**_Klaus stood back, "What have I done" he whispered._**

**_ He then heard a knock on the door. Klaus locked it right away. He quickly went to the small bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror. He looked trashed; the blood on his face still looked fresh from the car accident. Klaus quickly removed the bandages and washed his face quickly as possible. _**

**_He stepped back into the room; he had to escape, fast. Klaus was thankful that he was on the first floor and looked out the window. He quickly opened it and went out. Klaus cursed at himself for running, but it was for the best. His brother and sister shouldn't have a cowardly brother like him. _**

**_He kept a low profile never trusting anyone. Klaus always suffered from paranoia, thinking someone was always out to get him. Klaus made his money by being an assassin for hire. Sure, it wasn't his dream job. But anything was better than nothing. _**

**_He mostly spent his money on booze and prostitutes. He didn't like it, but a man did have his needs. If he had to sleep he would reside in a motel, paying cash only. _**

**_If only his siblings can see him now, of course they wouldn't be proud of him. He just hopes that one day they'll have pity on him and can forgive him for everything that he's done. _**

"Want another?" Matt asked him.

Klaus simply looked at him, "No but I need a ride to the nearest highway."

"Would you like me to call you a cab?" Matt offered.

Klaus thought about it for a moment, "That won't be necessary, just give me a ride".

Klaus was surprised that he trusted this boy, but he could tell that he wasn't a bad person. "I can't leave, I'm working" Matt responded.

Klaus rolled his eyes "Do you not have eyes? No one is even in here besides me" Klaus replied. He can't be serious he thought. Matt looked at him, Klaus could tell that he was thinking about it. "Alright, fine."

Klaus smirked "Fantastic let's go".

Klaus and Matt left the bar and went to the parking lot and Klaus saw his pickup truck. "This is your car? Pathetic".

Matt glared at him "Do you want that ride or would you rather be on foot?" Matt scowled. Klaus said nothing and sat in the passenger seat. Matt got in his car and started the engine.

They were on the highway for a long time; Klaus would have guessed that it was almost two-thirty. Klaus saw a sign labeled 'Diner'. He then remembered that he didn't get a chance to eat at the bar. "Shit" he mumbled.

"Take the next exit" he demanded. Matt did what he was told and got off, "Park at the Diner" he instructed. Klaus got out of the truck, and looked around. It was isolated, it was just the Diner. He saw a sign that had a gas station but it would be a couple of miles. Matt turned off the engine.

Although he didn't exit the car; Klaus went to the driver's side. "Thanks for the ride now beat it". Matt sighed, "If that's your way of saying Thank you than you're not welcome". Matt said irritated as he was pulling out of the parking lot.

Klaus went into the diner where a hostess greeted him.

"Hi! My name is Amy can I get you a booth or table?" She was looking at him up and down.

He smirked "Yes love, table please". Amy directed him to a table, when he sat down she was twirling her hair. "So... can I get you anything?"

"Just give me something solid to eat" Klaus replied annoyed.

He gets that American girls liked him, but this was getting ridiculous Amy was trying way too hard. He wanted a challenge. Amy nodded and went to the chef and mumbled something, obviously hurt and on how he acted. She then went back to her post at the front of the Diner.

Klaus looked around the Diner, where there were mostly men who he figured were truck drivers getting a bite to eat. He always had his guard up, no matter who the people were.

'DING!'

He heard the door of the Diner open and saw a blonde girl coming in. For the first time in a long time, even after Henrik's death he froze. She looked ravishing; she was dressed in a yellow sundress. Her blonde curls bounced from every step she took, he wanted nothing more than to put his fingers through her hair and smell her delicious scent.

He could tell by her stance that she was tense by her surroundings. She sat down by a window; where he had the perfect view of her. One way or another he had to meet this beautiful woman.

**Auth****or's Not****e: Did it reach your expections?! Now I know there wasn't any Klaroline in this, but I really wanted to show you what happend to Klaus and his past a little bit. Thank you Cevangelyn for giving me advice! **

**PS. I'm not sure if this story will have smut since I'm a first time writer. But I could use a beta if that time ever comes. So if you want to be part of this story, please let me know. Also, please review! It will take a minute of your time. I really appreciate it. **


	3. So It Begins

**Author's Note: Hello my dears! I'm back with another chapter. I really think your going to love this. ;) Before you read though, I would like to thank my beta Cassie (teamvampirebarbie22 on Tumblr) She did an amazing job and I love her! Enjoy and I'll see you at the bottom. **

Amy! Caroline shouted "Can I take my meal to go?" Caroline was surprised that she trusted this stranger so easily, but he was insanely good looking which sent chills down her spine. She had to know more about him, plus it would take a couple of days from Tennessee to California. She needed her time to rest; she figured they would take driving shifts. That way she wouldn't be stopping every three hours, nothing bad can happen right?

Amy gave her a to-go box and Caroline quickly put all her food in. Klaus looked at her intrigued that she was excited to be in a car with him. "In a rush sweetheart?" he smirked. Caroline stopped dead in her tracks, the way he said _sweetheart_ made her core throb.

Caroline put on a confident face and replied, "I'm on a tight schedule and I need to get going," she lied.

Klaus was confused; he thought being in a rush was Caroline's way of saying yes. Caroline quickly got out of her seat and in sync Klaus got up as well. He put his hand out trying to stop her, "What about my offer?" He asked surprised.

"I don't even know you!" Caroline finally snapped.

Klaus liked the way she was being stubborn, but he still needed a ride. He smiled "Then get to know me Caroline, I dare you."

Caroline sighed, frustrated; she put her hand through her golden locks. "You don't touch the radio, don't put your feet on my dashboard, and don't complain. Got it?"

Klaus laughed "I think I can handle those simple rules," he teased.

"Good because if you don't then I'll kick you out of my car, literally, now let's go." Caroline picked up her to-go box; Klaus stepped aside letting her go first. Caroline slightly blushed, he such a gentlemen she thought. Realizing the thought she quickly shook her head. Caroline walked out of the Diner, Klaus shortly following. He couldn't help but look at her, she really was magnificent. He licked his lips thinking the things he would do to her. He mumbled, he shouldn't be thinking things like that. He had to stay focused; a relationship was the last thing on his mind. He had one task, to not get caught.

Caroline opened her backseat door; she bent over putting her to-go box on the floor. Realizing that she was wearing a dress she quickly got up and turned around. Her face was red from embracement. "Don't worry love, I didn't see anything. I am a perfect gentleman." Klaus smiled genuinely.

Caroline rolled her eyes her embarrassment gone; she scoffed, "Do you say that to all the ladies you meet?" Klaus was hurt by her words, why didn't she just take the compliment.

"Only the ladies that deserve it," he pointed out.

Caroline smiled "Let's go, tight schedule remember?" Klaus nodded. Caroline opened her door getting in, Klaus followed suit but to the passenger's side.

They were on the road for a short while driving in silence. Until Caroline finally spoke "So where are you from?" she asked curiously.

He looked at her surprised by the sudden question. He hadn't spoken the truth to anyone in a long time. Why start now? "Florida," he lied.

"No way, I love Florida! I used to go there all the time with my friends."

It was true, Caroline Elena and Bonnie took a road trip to Florida on their spring break when they were seniors. Caroline's smile shortly turned into a frown. She missed them, after high school Elena and Bonnie went separate ways. Elena was now in California doing who knows what. Bonnie went to New York to be a teacher, and Caroline? She stayed in Mystic Falls.

Klaus noticed her frown, maybe that was a bad answer he thought. "Are you alright love?"

Caroline turned her neck to look at him quickly "Yeah, I'm just hungry." She lied. Klaus nodded he was hungry too; both of them went to the Diner and never ate.

"Let's pull over, you need to eat Caroline," Klaus reminded her.

Caroline thought about it, she was starving. She could eat a horse right now if she saw one. "You're probably right," she confessed. She saw a blue sign labeled 'Rest Area' in one mile. Caroline started to drive a little faster, which made Klaus's chest tighten. He closed his eyes taking deep breaths. Driving fast, always reminded him of the accident.

"Slow down," he snapped.

Caroline was shocked that he snapped at her, until now he was a perfect gentleman. Caroline didn't think too much of it and shrugged it off. "Sorry, do you get carsick?" she lightly asked.

"Something like that," he mumbled.

Driving slower Caroline finally made it to the rest stop. There were a few cars; she saw families getting out most likely to use the restroom. She took off her seatbelt getting out of the car to get her food. She could have got on top of her console but she didn't want Klaus to see what was under her dress. Even if he did promised that he wasn't looking, Caroline didn't want to take that chance. Grabbing her food she quickly went back to her seat, the humidity was unbearable. Caroline opened her box quickly; Klaus couldn't help but gazed he couldn't deny the smell. He was hungry; it felt as if he hasn't eaten in days.

Caroline noticed from the corner of her eye and asked, "Did you not eat at the Diner earlier?"

He smirked "I wasn't really paying attention to the food."

Caroline rolled her eyes playfully breaking her cheeseburger in half. "Its fine, we can share," she smiled.

Klaus was surprised by her generosity; with his job he didn't often meet kind people. "Are you sure?" he asked hesitantly.

"Of course! It's only fair," she pointed out. They both ate in silence for a while until finishing their food. Since Caroline shared her food with him Klaus offered to throw it away in the trash. He went back into the passenger side only to find a sleeping Caroline. He noticed how peaceful and angelic she slept. He didn't want to wake her but he had no choice.

Klaus slightly shook her, "Caroline… wake up sweetheart."

Caroline woke up suddenly; Klaus could tell she was half asleep. "What…" she mumbled.

"Let me drive so you could rest love," he replied. Caroline was so exhausted she didn't even get out of her car to go to the passenger side. Instead she went over her console and positioned herself for sleep. Klaus went to the driver side and just drove. He didn't even ask where she was going; he didn't know where she lived. He cursed at himself for being so careless. After an hour he noticed that her car needed gas. He quickly went to the nearest gas station. Klaus noticed that he was in another small town in Tennessee. Parking her car for gas, he quickly remembered he only had cash on him. He didn't want to go in the convenience store but he did anyways.

Klaus went to the front of the store and saw a guy standing there. "I'm at pump three," he said, taking his wallet out.

The guy looked at him up and down; he noticed that Klaus was wearing designer clothes. "Sorry we don't take your kind here."

Klaus looked at him irritated, it was a long day he didn't need this. "Just do it," he hissed.

"Or what," the guy joked.

"Or you won't live to see another day mate." Klaus snapped.

The guy put his hands up in defeat, "You're bluffing."

" Klaus finally had enough, he jumped over the counter. The guy suddenly backed up, "Do tell me…" Klaus started "What's your name?"

The guy smirked. "The name is Silas." Silas wasn't afraid of him, he was afraid of what he might do.

Klaus took out his back pocket knife he always kept with him. "You know what this is?" Klaus wickedly smiled. Silas nodded who was now definitely afraid. "Then you know what I can do," he replied darkly. Silas nodded again sweat coming into full view. Klaus put his knife up to his neck right by Silas's artery. He smirked "I do remember saying my pump is number three," Klaus hissed.

"Right," Silas mumbled. He quickly pressed the button for gas pump three. Klaus exited the convenient store and went to his gas pump. He was surprised that Caroline was still sound asleep. He put gas into her car and went back into the driver's side. He started to drive again it was already 9 o'clock he was still capable of driving for a couple of more hours.

While he was driving he looked at her, he started to get a funny feeling. "No," he whispered. He can't do this to himself, he can't love another. This thing with her he thought it has to stop. Klaus sighed, if only it was that easy.

**Author's Note: Love it? Hate it? Please review and let me know! I had an amazing time writing this. I also feel like my writing is getting better by the chapter. Did you like how I sneaked Silas in there? I was going to use Damon but I might need him for future chapters. ;) Thank you for reading! **


	4. Memphis

**Author's Note: I'm back with a new chapter! I really enjoy writing this story which is why I update frequently. I want to thank my beta Cassie real quick for reviewing/fixing. But anyway, please Enjoy! I'll see you at the bottom.**

_**May 2003**_

_**Mystic Falls, Virginia**_

_**"Mom please can we take a break?" ten year old Caroline asked. Caroline was exhausted, she wanted nothing more than to sleep for the rest of the day.**_

_**"I'm only trying to make you stronger sweetie," Liz replied.**_

_**Liz was training Caroline to take care of herself. Not most parents did this, but since Liz was the sheriff she wanted her daughter to be as strong as possible. Liz sighed coming closer to Caroline, putting her hands on her shoulders.**_

_**"Caroline, one day I'm not going to be here, I won't be able to protect you all the time. You need to learn how to take care of yourself, do you understand?"**_

_**Caroline nodded, she understood her mother. She just wished the training wasn't so hard. Liz could see the look of exhaustion and sadness on her daughter's face. She knew Caroline got picked on in school, but one day these skills would come in handy.**_

Caroline could feel that she was moving; she had no idea where she was. From instinct she quickly punched the person driving, hard. "Ow!" Klaus growled. Her attack was so strong he felt as though his arm would get a bruise. Caroline knew that voice, her eyes quickly shot open.

She noticed that she was still in her car, just in the passenger seat. What time is it? Where am I? She thought. Her mind started to race, she could feel her heart quicken. She quickly put her hand to her chest trying to calm herself.

Klaus noticed her sudden movement. He wanted to help her, he just didn't know how. He didn't even know what was wrong with her. He quickly replied. "Just breathe Caroline, your safe." Klaus reassured her.

Caroline did what she was told. She could feel her body relaxing once again, her heart going back to its normal speed. Klaus kept looking at her and at the road frequently; he wanted to make sure she was okay.

Caroline noticed from the corner of her eye that he was worried about her; it gave her butterflies in her stomach.

She finally spoke "Where are we?" Caroline asked nervously. She was still in shock of what just happened until she realized she had to call Elena, she had no idea how long it would take to get to California.

She figured that Klaus would need a ride to the airport. He probably has to get back to Florida she thought. "We're in Memphis," Klaus replied slowly. He didn't want to take her outside state lines knowing that she probably lived in Tennessee. Caroline simply nodded, these buildings did look familiar. She wasn't an expert in geography but she wasn't completely useless either.

"I need to call my friend, it's really important. Maybe we should just go to a hotel?" Caroline explained. Did he drive all night? He has to be tired, she thought.

After what happened at the gas station, Klaus couldn't sleep. He didn't want to put Caroline in danger like that ever again. What happened if she woke up? She could have seen _everything_. He knew whatever feelings he has for her is pointless. She wouldn't like the type of man he was, so he just drove.

He finally heard her question and replied "I think that's a marvelous idea love." Caroline smiled widely at him. She could never get over the way he called her _love_, it made her feel special.

Riding in silence Klaus finally made it to a hotel called 'River Inn of Harbor Town'. Parking her car Klaus got out quickly in much need of sleep. Caroline got out as well only to find a bellboy come up to her. Caroline figured that he was about nineteen.

"Can I get your bags ma'am?" the boy asked her. Caroline nodded and responded "Of course, they're in the trunk". The bellboy took some of her bags.

"What's a pretty lady like you doing in Memphis?" He wondered.

Caroline noticed that he was trying to make conversation but she wasn't in the mood to talk. So she decided to give him a vague answer.

"You know, it's pretty here," she responded trying to play dumb.

Klaus was a few feet away from them, but could hear everything. He wanted nothing more than to punch the boy in the face, Klaus could tell he was flirting with her. Wait a minute why do I care, he thought. He simply shrugged it off.

Klaus and Caroline finally made it to the front desk. While waiting in line Klaus offered to pay for the rooms. "You don't have to," Caroline trailed off.

"I want too Caroline, it's only fair," Klaus smiled showing his dimples. Caroline could feel her cheeks burning up. She liked the way he used her own words against her.

They finally reached the front desk where a guy greeted them. "Welcome! Can I get you a room?" the clerk asked. "Yes, two rooms please," Klaus responded.

The clerk's brows furrowed, he figured they were a couple. Nevertheless he typed into his computer. "Uh-oh," the clerk told them.

"Uh-oh? What's that supposed to mean?" Caroline replied nervously, she started to panic. "Well we're overbooked this weekend and theirs only a few rooms left," the clerk said.

"Then what is it?" Caroline snapped. She was hungry, and she still had to call Elena. Klaus smirked, he liked that she could speak her mind.

The clerk sighed, he didn't want to have a bad customer but he had to tell the truth.

"It means I can only give you one room instead of two, the rest of the rooms are reserved." The clerk told her.

Caroline put her frustrated hand through her hair; she barely knew Klaus as it is. The fact that she had to share a room with him made her extremely nervous.

"Its fine," Klaus piped up. The clerk and Caroline looked at him. They were surprised that he was okay with it. Klaus took his wallet out and gave the clerk cash. Caroline's eyes couldn't help but look; she was stunned by the amount of money.

The clerk asked "Name please?" Klaus froze; he started to move around nervously. He didn't want to give his full name. He was afraid that the clerk would look it up.

Caroline noticed that he didn't want to answer, so she quickly replied "You can just write Caroline Forbes." The clerk looked at her and nodded.

Caroline began to realize when she asked Klaus's name at the diner he never gave his last name. She shook her head, it's probably not that important is it?

X X X

The room was simply breathtaking; it had cream colored walls with white crown molding. The view was a simple lake with a bridge nearby.

The bathroom was insanely huge with marble floors, a tub, and shower. It also had two sinks. Then there was the bed, it had yellow sheets that felt like butter under Caroline's fingertips.

Oh no she thought. There weren't two beds, it was just one. Caroline's core started to heat up again. She had to share a bed with him. It's only sleeping though, she reminded herself.

Klaus saw Caroline taking in all of the features in the room. The room was beautiful but not as beautiful as her. Klaus sighed; he had to stop thinking like this.

Caroline turned around she completely forgot that Klaus was in the same room as her. "I-I think I'm going to call my friend now," she told him nervously. Oh God! He probably thinks I'm weird now Caroline thought.

"Of course sweetheart, take all the time you need. I'm going to get some rest," Klaus replied.

Caroline nodded; she then proceeded to go through her purse trying to find her phone. After looking for five minutes she finally found it and went to the hallway not wanting to bother Klaus with the noise.

Caroline dialed Elena's number, putting the phone to her ear. She had to wait a couple of seconds until someone picked up.

"Caroline?" someone said from the other line.

Caroline was confused this wasn't Elena it was… Stefan Salvatore?

Stefan Salvatore went to Caroline's high school. She met him freshman year, they had four classes together. Soon enough they became best friends. Caroline knew Stefan was single and so was Elena.

She introduced them to each other and the rest is history. Stefan and Elena were together since senior year until finally breaking up. Stefan wanted to pursue being a doctor and to stay in Mystic Falls. While Elena wanted to travel and experience new things.

Caroline was utterly confused, last time she checked Stefan was still in Mystic Falls. Why is he in California?

"Stefan?" Caroline managed to stammer out. "What are you doing in California and with Elena's phone?" she wondered.

"It's a long story Caroline; we'll tell you when you come alright?" Stefan replied not wanting to say too much.

"Okay, but I probably won't be there for a while. I ran into some 'complications' during the road trip. But don't worry, I'll be there as soon as I can," Caroline vowed.

Stefan lightly laughed, "Don't worry Caroline, take all the time you need".

Caroline smiled; she knew she could always count on Stefan. "I'll talk to you soon."

"Alright, be careful Caroline," Stefan reminded her. She was slightly confused be careful of what? Maybe he just meant in general.

"Always am!" Caroline responded enthusiastically not wanting to be silent for too long. With that she hung up.

Caroline went back into her room to find a sleeping Klaus. She tried not to giggle on how funny he slept. He must be really tired she thought. Noticing the clock on the nightstand it was one o'clock pm.

Caroline rarely had opportunities like these; she was hungry and wanted to explore the hotel and Memphis. She quickly went through the drawers where the telephone was and found a pen and paper.

She quickly left a note:

**Went to explore! I'll be back soon.**

**Don't wait up. –Caroline**

She left the note next to a table where he would see it. She suddenly had the urge to do something.

She went to the other side of the bed facing him, she lightly went on top of the bed not implying too much pressure in fear she would wake him.

She leaned in close to his face; she could feel his breathing. It was warm and soothing. She boldly inched a little closer to his cheek leaving a soft tender kiss.

When her lips touched his skin she could have sworn she felt electricity, she could feel her heart quicken by the sudden interaction.

She quietly got up from the bed, realizing what just happened. She simply smiled.

Grabbing her clutch she opened the door, she looked back at him again. What is he doing to me? She thought.

With that she exited the hotel room.

**Author's Note: Love it? Hate it? Please review! I love reading everyone's opinions. I also fully understand if you didn't like this chapter, I had major writer's block. But, thank you so much for reading! **


	5. Surprised Encounter

**Authors Note: Hey everyone! I'm back. I know it's been a while, but I hope you can forgive me! I also hope you Enjoy this chapter! I tried very hard on how to approach it, and I hope I did it justice. But anyway, I'll see you at the bottom.**

All he heard was noises, for a second it took him awhile to realize where he was.

Klaus feared if he was to open his eyes the ray of sunlight would blind him. He gently opened his eyelids only to realize that it was dark out. He completely forgot that he was still in the Hotel room.

But where was Caroline?

He gently pulled himself up from the bed. Klaus noticed the clock on the nightstand, it had a white note near it; He quickly took it and read it.

As he finished reading the note he wondered why she wasn't back by now. It was already seven o'clock. What could she possibly do for six hours? She didn't even have the decency to call, he thought.

Noticing her absence Klaus's temper started to rise. What if she ditched me? What if she took my wallet and ran?

Just then he heard numerous knocks on the door, Klaus quickly got up to investigate. Opening the door he saw Caroline standing there.

But she looked extremely different; her hair wasn't soft and bouncy like it was earlier. It was now knotted. Her makeup was ruined, and her skin looked rough. Klaus could smell the alcohol on her breath from a mile away, it was that strong.

"Klaus!" Caroline acknowledged loudly. The echoes of her voice were so loud it gave him a headache. She stumbled into the room going to the mini fridge.

"Let's do shots!" Caroline announced enthusiastically.

Klaus simply looked at her and then smirked. She was drunk, he could simply take advantage of her and she wouldn't even remember.

But something in his head told him not to. He couldn't do that to an innocent girl who didn't want it. No, he was going to play his cards the right way.

A thud took his thoughts away as he saw Caroline rummaging through the mini fridge looking for more alcohol. She finally found a beer bottle and tried to open it, but her hands were so slippery.

"I think you've had enough, sweetheart" Klaus said reaching for the bottle.

Caroline giggled and stepped back. "Says who? You're not my Dad," she slurred. Caroline's legs felt like Jell-O, she could feel herself getting dizzy. Her vision started to blur until she tripped. From instinct Klaus quickly caught her.

"My h-hero" she hiccupped.

Klaus needed to know what happened to her that made her like this. But his main priority was to get her to bed. He gently lifted her up from the ground and put her on the queen size mattress.

Klaus took off her heels and put them neatly by her luggage. He opted whether or not to take off her dress. He chose the safe way and left it on her. As he put the covers up to her chest, Caroline took his hand and brought it up to her breast.

"This is what you want isn't it?" Caroline said seductively.

Klaus's eyes widened. He was surprised that she would do something bold like this. Since she was intoxicated she was extremely weak, Klaus pulled his hands away.

"Caroline stop," he protested.

Caroline proceeded to pull him closer again brushing her lips on his cheek. She moved an inch closer to his ear whispering "This is what I want, don't you want the same? She stammered. Klaus's breathing started to accelerate, until he pulled away again.

"You're no fun!" Caroline frowned crossing her arms.

"Having sex isn't supposed to be fun when your drunk" he replied with a small chuckle.

Caroline sighed putting the covers closer; she closed her eyes until finally she was asleep. Klaus was relieved when she finally died down and went to bed. What happened to her? he thought.

_**Memphis, Tennessee**_

_**A few hours earlier **_

_**Caroline closed the door behind her. I'm so stupid! She thought. Why did I kiss him? She sighed; she remembered when Stefan used to tell her to live in the moment. I guess this time you could say it was one of those moments. **_

_**Caroline made it back to the Lobby. She needed a drink; she had to forget that kiss ever happened. She knew the Hotel had a bar so she figured she could get one there. **_

_**Caroline made it to the bar and sat on one of the stools. She looked around taking in all the people. By the bar there were tables nearby for the patron waiting to be seated at the restaurant. Looking around the bar she gasped when she saw a familiar face. **_

"_**Well look what the cat dragged in, if it isn't Caroline Forbes" Damon acknowledged.**_

_**Caroline rolled her eyes "You've got to be kidding me" she replied her voice filled with venom. **_

_**Damon Salvatore was Stefan's older brother. Stefan introduced her to him and Caroline couldn't deny how devilishly handsome he was. Soon enough they were in a relationship. The only bad part was Damon treated Caroline like nothing. He was rude, and abusive. Until one day Caroline had the courage to break it off. **_

_**Since then Damon moved around a lot, only coming to Mystic Falls every once in a blue moon. The only reason he was in Mystic Falls was for Stefan and Elena. Everyone knew that Damon always had a crush on her. Caroline didn't like it, and she always tried to convince Elena that he was a horrible person. **_

_**Caroline avoided him in any possible way. She wasn't afraid of him, not anymore. **_

"_**Trust me; I'm not in the happiest mood to see you either" Damon stated sarcastically. As he raised his glass to drink his bourbon. **_

_**Caroline glared until the bartender came up to her.**_

"_**Can I get you anything?" the bartender asked politely.**_

_**Caroline didn't want to be rude because of Damon's appearance so she responded "Five shots of tequila please" Caroline smiled. **_

_**Damon's brows furrowed, he knew Caroline. She wasn't much of a drinker. He was surprised that she would want that type of drink.**_

_**Caroline was surprised herself that she ordered these drinks, but considering the kiss and Damon it was the perfect time. **_

_**The bartender gave Caroline the shots with sides of green lemon. She quickly gulped the first two, and bit her lemon. She was starting to feel her buzz but she had to ask. **_

"_**What are you even doing here?" Caroline asked Damon curiously. **_

_**Damon smirked she was curious about his wellbeing? **_

_**Damon was on his way to California as well, but he wasn't going to tell her that. Instead of a road trip he decided to go by plane. But he insisted to go to Tennessee first. They always had the best bars. Realizing something, Damon had the perfect idea. **_

"_**Oh you know, just stopping by to visit some old pals" He lied. **_

_**Caroline was confused, Damon barely had friends. She doubted that he was just randomly in Memphis the same time as her. But considering her buzz, Caroline didn't care. **_

**XXX**

_**After drinking all her shots, Caroline was now drunk. She laughed at little too loudly. "Remember you used to have the biggest crush on Elena? It was adorable" Caroline smiled playfully. **_

_**Damon always knew back in high school that Caroline was the dumbest drunk. But he was having so much fun with this game. **_

"_**I don't do crushes Blondie, Elena was all over me in high school behind Stefan's back", Damon pointed out. **_

_**He had no idea why he was telling her this, but it's not like she's going to remember it by tomorrow. **_

"_**Whatever!" Caroline joked. **_

_**She gulped down another beer, Caroline was beyond drunk. It didn't help that Damon kept buying her drinks. After speaking for another five minutes about the past, people started to stare. Caroline nor Damon didn't care but, it was almost seven. His plane was going to leave in a couple of hours. **_

"_**This has been fun, but I should get going" Damon clarified. **_

_**Caroline huffed and replied "Good, you were getting boring anyway". **_

_**She saw Damon leave the bar and exit the Hotel. Caroline's head was now pounding, she needed sleep. Her stomach said otherwise. She quickly got up from the bar stool, she could barely walk from sitting so long. She stumbled to the Ladies room, going in one of the stalls puking her guts out. **_

_**She finally managed to stop vomiting and stood up. She went to the sink washing her mouth with water thoroughly. She also washed her face only to realize that her makeup was now ruined. Her hair was also a mess from dancing. **_

_**Caroline finally made it back to the Lobby, only to find more people staring. Caroline quickly went into an elevator; she pressed a button she thought was her floor. **_

_**It took her thirty minutes of endless knocking into random people's doors until she finally found her room. **_

Klaus could tell that she was in a heavy sleep; whatever happened tonight took a lot of her energy.

After an hour or two Klaus was debating whether or not he should sleep himself, or just leave. He knew staying with Caroline was dangerous and wasn't sure if he should take that chance. Klaus knew she wasn't from Tennessee due to the amount of luggage she was carrying. So he figured tomorrow he was going to get some answers.

**XXX**

Caroline was hearing loud noises, she quickly opened her eyes. She was back in her Hotel room. "What happened last night?" she whispered to herself.

Caroline quickly looked down at herself, she was still wearing the same dress. Her head was pounding, and the sunlight was hurting her eyes. She turned her head and saw Klaus sleeping in one of the chairs in the room. Caroline frowned; she was hoping he would sleep next to her.

All of sudden her stomach started to growl, so she quickly got up and went to the bathroom. Opening the toilet seat fast Caroline started to vomit once again. What a way to start a morning she thought.

Caroline was shock when she felt Klaus pull her hair back. She didn't even hear him come in.

"Just let it out, love" he said warily.

She was relieved and embarrassed at the same time. She was thankful that Klaus wouldn't be disgusted by her vomiting. She only wished she could of started this day out differently.

Finally finishing Caroline didn't want to talk to him until she brushed her teeth. After finishing her task, she made sure her breath didn't smell. She couldn't risk embarrassing herself again.

Exiting the bathroom she saw Klaus sitting on the bed. Caroline wasn't sure on how to approach him because of what just happened, so she took the safe route.

"Thank you" Caroline said quietly. "You know… for everything", she clarified.

Klaus turned to look at her directly in the eyes; he wasn't sure whether to be hot or cold. He still needed answers.

"You're welcome" he replied.

Caroline let out a small smile. Trying to ease the tension she went up to him and gave him a small hug. She figured that Klaus was the type of person who didn't trust people easily, and Caroline could understand that.

Klaus wasn't completely shocked, he knew by now that Caroline was full of surprises. He gently hugged her back and let go.

"Caroline, I think it's time we have a talk". He informed her.

Caroline sighed; she knew they were going to have to talk about everything at some point. She was just hoping it wasn't today. Not when she had the worst hangover in history.

**Authors Note: Love it? Hate it? Please review! I'm sorry for the lack of Klaroline, but I wanted to introduce Damon's character. The next part will be updated soon I promise! **


	6. The Talk

**Hey everyone! Yes, I'm back. I hope you all had a wonderful Christmas,Hanukkah, or Quanza. I know I promised this update a week ago, but the holidays were so hectic. I hope you can forgive me! Before you read, I would like to thank Miranda for the wonderful advice, and Jess for fixing my mistakes. You're both amazing! But anyway, I'll see you readers at the bottom. **

Caroline had no idea why she was so nervous. It was just a couple of questions, how hard could they possibly be? It didn't help that her head felt like it was going to explode from drinking the night before.

Caroline sighed and got up, positioning herself to sit in front of him.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" She asked him nervously.

Caroline couldn't help it, but her leg started to move rapidly. Klaus could tell that she was nervous, and in all honesty so was he. But he had to know her, his life was at risk, and so was hers. Klaus had to be more alert wherever he went.

He took his hand steadying her knee to make her feel more relaxed. He then took a deep breath and replied "Caroline, I know that we barely know each other…knowing who I'm with will help me feel 'safer'," Klaus explained.

Caroline bit her lip and nodded. She felt the same way. She also knew whatever game they were playing had to stop at some point.

"I understand, I do, but it also goes both ways" she stated. Caroline knew that she had to talk about herself, but he had to do the same. She wasn't stupid; her mom trained her for things like this.

Klaus froze; he knew he couldn't tell her _everything_ but he had to try.

Caroline noticed that he was deep in thought; she figured the hotel room was making him uncomfortable. As she turned her head to look at the clock, she had the perfect idea.

Standing up from her seating position she asked "How about we go get some breakfast?" Caroline told him. "I could use an aspirin or two" she added with a laugh.

Klaus smiled, dimples coming into full view "That would be wonderful love".

Caroline smiled in return; she also realized she was still wearing her dress from the night before. "I should probably shower, I can't wear this again," she joked.

Klaus then gestured his hand to the bathroom. "Take all the time you need, I'll wait for you," he reassured her.

Caroline nodded; she quickly went through her luggage finding the perfect day dress. She ran into the bathroom, excited to start the day, but gasped at what she saw in the mirror. "Oh my God!" Caroline whispered to herself. She looked horrible; she needed to shower. Caroline was surprised that Klaus could stomach her like this, because she sure couldn't.

**XXX**

Klaus wondered why Caroline was taking so long. He knew women took a long time getting ready, he just wished Caroline would hurry. He didn't want to miss breakfast after all. Glancing down at his watch for the fifth time it was already ten o'clock.

On cue he heard an unclear sound of the door opening. Klaus's eyes widen when he saw her. She looked stunning. Caroline wore a strapless yellow dress that hugged her curves perfectly. She also had little to no makeup and her dress was also showing just the right amount of cleavage.

"Take a picture it'll last longer," she teased.

Klaus smirked. "I'm just taking in all of the beauty you have to offer," he defended.

Caroline blushed and quickly went through her luggage, trying to find her white ballet flats. Putting them on she looked back at Klaus who was still staring at her. She rolled her eyes playfully, "Let's go I'm starving," Caroline announced putting her hand on her stomach.

**XXX**

Caroline took a small sip of her orange juice. She smiled taking in the features of the café that they were in. It reminded her of the Grill back in Mystic Falls. Caroline sighed, she hated being homesick. Klaus noticed the look of sadness on her face, he wasn't sure whether or not to talk but he had to ask.

"Where are you going Caroline?" Klaus asked. He hoped it wasn't too personal of a question. But he couldn't risk being on the East coast any longer.

Caroline was confused for moment until she fully understood his question "I'm visiting a friend, she lives in California". Caroline explained before she realized something "Why?"

Klaus shrugged before responding "Well, you do have a lot of luggage so I was just wondering," he pointed out.

This was perfect; she was on a road trip going to the West coast he thought. After Henrik's death Klaus only stayed on the East coast, he had visited all the states twice except the West. Their waitress appeared and refilled the cups they were drinking.

"So do you have any siblings?" Caroline blurted out.

Klaus's eyes darkened while his body tensed. He never liked talking about his siblings after Henrik's death. After running away Klaus realized the only way he was going to get by was if he didn't think of any of them.

"None that I talk to," he mumbled.

Caroline instantly felt bad about the sudden question. She laughed nervously. "I'm sorry… it kind of just slipped," she stuttered.

Caroline was confused on why he was so annoyed, His siblings couldn't be that bad. She had always wanted siblings, but after her parent's divorce her dreams were crushed.

"Its fine," he replied in a deadly low tone. Looking around the café, Klaus was still irritated by her question. He quickly rose and went to the men's room. He wanted to hit something.

_**Mystic Falls, Virginia **_

_**June 2012 **_

"_**Come on, Nik! We were supposed to be at Bekah's by now," thirteen year old Henrik reminded his older brother. **_

"_**On my way mate," Klaus replied as he finished smoking the rest of his cigarette. Henrik looked at his older brother with a disgusted face. Henrik hated smokers, it reminded him too much of his father Mikael. **_

_**Klaus knew that Henrik hated seeing him smoke but it was only way to free his stress. Klaus had a successful art gallery in Mystic Falls. It was all he dreamt of being when he was Henrik's age.**_

_**Klaus got into the car and to his surprise Henrik was in the passenger seat. "Henrik, back seat now" He ordered. **_

_**Henrik crossed his arms and pouted "Come on Nik! Just this once please? Bekah always lets me sit in the front". **_

_**Klaus put his frustrated hand through his blonde curls and replied "That's because Rebekah has no morals," he remarked.**_

_**Henrik said nothing; he just sat where he stood not moving an inch. Klaus narrowed his eyes at his younger brother, "Fine, but just this once," taking him by surprise. **_

_**Henrik smiled wickedly putting on his seatbelt, "This is going to be fun!" **_

Klaus's small smile turned into a frown instantly from the memory. He looked at himself in the mirror before punching it. He cursed at himself because of the pain, but had to let his anger out. Washing his hands quickly, he exited the Men's restroom.

**XXX**

Caroline finished eating her breakfast. Klaus was surely taking a long time in the restroom. Her thoughts drifted to friends and family. She hoped her mother was alright by herself in Mystic Falls. Caroline was also wrapping her head around Stefan being in California. Elena's news must be huge she thought.

'BEEP!'

Caroline's thoughts vanished when she heard a text on her phone. She quickly smiled.

_Care, I miss you! When are you coming to New York? –Bonnie_

Caroline thought about what she was going to write until she finally replied.

_Hey Bon, I miss you too! I'll try visiting more often. At the moment I'm heading to California, Elena has outrageous news. –Caroline_

It only took a couple of seconds until she had a new message.

_Elena called me the other day about it. I'm supposed to be going there in a couple of days. -Bonnie_

Caroline shrieked from excitement, the three of them hadn't been together in a long time. Noticing that she was still in the café she quickly responded.

_I can't wait to see you! We're going to have an amazing time. Hopefully Elena's news will be just as incredible. I'll see you soon! –Caroline_

Caroline then saw Klaus leave the restroom and head back toward their table. She then heard another beep from her phone.

_Alright Care, Love you! I'll see you soon. –Bonnie_

Caroline quickly looked at the message and proceeded to put her phone away in her purse. Klaus then took his seat back in front of her. Caroline instantly looked at his knuckles; she tried not to stare, fearful that he would run off again. For the first time, Caroline was afraid of him.

Klaus noticed her stare; and quickly put his hands in his pockets. Caroline opened her mouth to say something but closed it shut. She had nothing to say, there was just silence.

Klaus took a deep breath. "I'm sorry sweetheart, I didn't mean to go off at you It's just —"

Caroline put her hands up to stop him. "I get it, and it was too much of a personal question. I understand completely," she interrupted.

Klaus's eyes softened by her words, Caroline then looked at him straight in the eyes to prove that she wasn't lying. Klaus tensed, her crystal blue eyes were serious.

"I believe you," he confessed.

Caroline arched an eyebrow at him. She realized that this was the first time she had ever seen Klaus look sincere.

Klaus began to move around in his seat uncomfortably, this conversation was getting too serious for him. He swallowed. "If it isn't too much, can I take that ride to California?"

Caroline was utterly confused, she figured that he would need a ride to the airport. She thought about her choice of words for a moment.

She finally responded. "Don't you want to go home?" She asked hesitantly.

"On the contrary, a road trip is exactly what I need," Klaus chuckled.

_**Mystic Falls **_

_**February 2010 **_

_**Caroline shut her locker hard. She couldn't believe she didn't have a Valentine for Valentine's Day. Caroline had just broken up with Damon a month ago, and was finally trying to put herself out there once again.**_

_**She then felt a tap on her shoulder, realizing it was probably just someone walking by to their next class the person tapped her again. Caroline sighed putting on her best smile she had and finally turning around. **_

_**Caroline's smile quickly turn into a frown realizing it was only Stefan. **_

"_**Ouch, that hurts, Caroline. I thought you would be happy to see me" Stefan told her.**_

_**Caroline sighed, putting on her happy face. "I am Stefan! It's just… I was hoping it was that guy I like in third period" she explained. **_

_**Stefan's brows furrowed until he realize the guy she was talking about. "You mean Tyler Lockwood? I barely know him," he revealed. **_

"_**Plus, no one will ever be good enough for my best friend" Stefan added nudging her to lighten the mood.**_

_**Caroline giggled, "I have next period with him, should I ask him to be my Valentine?" she asked. **_

_**Stefan shrugged, "The best advice I could give you Care is to live in the moment". **_

'_**DING!'**_

_**Stefan opened his arm before adding, "I'll walk you to your next class." Caroline locked her arm with his and simply smiled. She'll definitely remember his advice.**_

Staring at her orange juice, she glanced up at Klaus. She smiled at the memory Stefan gave her a couple of years ago.

"So how about my offer?" Klaus asked impatiently.

Caroline smirked and took her hand out. "It's a deal," she replied enthusiastically.

Klaus looked at her hand for a moment before removing his hand from his pocket. He gently gave her a handshake.

Removing her arm, Caroline's smirked disappeared. She had just made a deal with the devil.

**Love it? Hate it? Please review and let me know! I had an amazing time writing this chapter. I won't make any promises because I know I can't keep them. But you will get another chapter. If I update after New Year's, then an early Happy New Year to you wonderful people. Bye! **


End file.
